Dreams About Fairies  Alice Story
by ausgepluescht
Summary: Und jetzt sage ich dir noch was, werter Vater. Ich habe gesehen, dass du unsere Mutter umgebracht hast. Du bist der Sünder." Instinktiv wich sie einen Schritt zurück


**Dreams about Fairies**

_Prolog : Das verbotene Wort_

Die Sonne flimmerte matt über den feuchten Boden, auf dem Grund schaukelte sich das wild wachsende Gras im Wind. Auf einem kleinen Feld grasten einige Rinder, während ein gräulicher, alter Hund sichtlich schlapp und gezeichnet vom Alter um den maroden Zaun herum schlich. Angrenzend ein altes Bauernhaus, von außen wirkte es leicht verwahrlost. Jedoch vor dem Anwesen ragte aus dem Boden hervor ein langer Fahnenmast und es wurde – wenn man sonst keinen wertvollen Besitz hatte – eine nagelneue Flagge, das Symbol der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika schwang am obersten Ende der Stange.

Biloxi in Mississippi war wie jede Stadt in dem östlich gelegendem Staat nicht gerade von wohlhabenden Menschen bewohnt, aber sie hatten einen unerschütternden Glauben an Gott. Und daher glaubten die Bürger an eine zukünftige, bessere Zukunft. In der weiten großen Welt würde bald der erste Weltkrieg ausbrechen.

Doch an diesem Tag war für den Rinderwirt, Mr. Brandon, ein angenehmer Tag. Nicht nur weil Sonntag war, sondern auch ein Feiertag. An diesem Tag war Ostersonntag und er wollte mit seiner Familie wie jeden Ostersonntag in die Kirche gehen.

"Meine liebste Frau, würdest du bitte meine beiden Töchter heraus bitten, damit wir zur Ostermesse aufbrechen können?," sprach der gealterte Mann mit dem dichten Schnauzer und eine leichte Ungeduld war in seiner rauhen Stimme zu vernehmen.

"Die Kinder sind angekleidet und stattfein, mein Liebster."

Miss Brandon trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel, dessen Saum beinah so lang war wie das dunkelblaue, feine Kleid, was sie nur für die Kirche trug. Ihre langen dunkelblonden Haare wiegten im Wind umher und an ihrer rechten Hand zog sie ein achtjähriges Mädchen hinter sich her, mit rosigen Wangen, strahlenden blauen Augen und Haare wie die Mutter. Das Kind trug ein dunkelblaues Matrosenkleidchen, welches sich leicht um ihren rundlichen Bauch spannte. Ihr Vater tätschelte ihr den blonden, gepflochteten Schopf.

"Mary, Zeit ist Geld. Begib dich zu uns. Ich bin gewillt einen guten Eindruck im Ort zu bewahren und dazu gehört das pünktliche Erscheinen zur Sonntagsmesse," rief der Mann zur Veranda, wo noch ein Mädchen stand.

Nun kam auch das erstgeborende Kind herbei, auch wenn man es eher als herbeitanzen bezeichnen konnte. Sie musste 12 Jahre alt sein, jedenfalls biologisch. Ihre Gestalt konnte man als winzig beschreiben, denn sie war noch kleiner als ihre jüngere Schwester, diese sie sogar deutlich überholte – laut ihres Vaters in sämtlichen Bereichen. Sie sah wie die Mutter ihrer Mutter in dem selber Alter aus, sonst sah sie keinem ähnlich. Das Mädchen war sehr blass, hatte rehbraune Augen und beinah pechschwarze Haare, die bis zum Ende der Schulterblätter gingen. Sie war mager und von zarter Statur, wodurch ihr Matrosenkleidchen an ihr so aussah als hätte man sprichwörtlich jemand anderes da herausgeprügelt.

Mit einem gereizten Gesichtsausdruck blickte Mr. Brandon auf sie herab.

"Mary, zoll uns ein wenig mehr Respekt ( und das Kind wusste genau, dass sie besonders ihm das zeigen sollte) und benimm dich heute mal anständig. Rede besonders kein wirres Zeug über _Feen_ und anderen Schwachsinn, verstanden? Ich möchte kein Aufsehen während des Kirchganges erregen."

"Natürlich, Vater. Aber dir ist doch bewusst, dass ich lieber bei meinem zweiten Vornamen gerufen werden möchte?," erwähnte die Kleine und lächelte ihn fröhlich an.

"_Alice ... bitte_," seufzte die Mutter und schaute ihren Mann leicht flehend an.

Ein Zucken im Mundwinkel ihres Gatten deutete ihr genau an, dass ihre älteste Tochter schweigen musste um nicht wie in der Schule mit dem Rohrstock verprügelt zu werden.

Alice war der Name, den Miss Brandon ausgesucht hatte, aber ihr Mann entschied sich vorher Mary als Erstnamen zu nehmen, da Alice viel zu modern und abnormal klang.

Schweigend, aber dennoch munter und fröhlich hüpfte das Mädchen hinter ihrer Familie her. Die Ostermesse war das wichtigste Ereignis aller christlichen Bürger in Biloxi, das hieß für nahezu jeden Menschen in dieser Stadt. Jeder Christ, jeder Nachbar traf sich in der Kirche zum Plausch und um anschließend damit zu prahlen welch reichhaltiges Mahl es innerhalb der Familie am Abend geben würde. Bei vielen gab es sogar Fleisch zu den Feiertagen, ein Luxusgut der damaligen Zeit.

Alice konnte dem Ritual jeden Sonntag den Kirchgang anzutreten nichts abgewinnen. Doch heute gab es einen Lichtblick. Daran wollte sie ihre kleine Schwester dran teilhaben lassen, nahm sie bei der Hand und rannte mit ihr über die kleine Straße zu einem Verkaufsstand. Ihre Eltern waren nach der Messe tief in einem lebhaften Gespräch mit einer älteren Dame verwickelt.

"Richte deinen Blick auf das Schild, Cynthia. Das ist ein Limonadestand. Und sie verkaufen die neue Limonade," erklärte Alice vergnügt und deutete auf die Flaschen mit der braunen Flüssigkeit.

"Aber Vater hat uns verboten Limonade zu trinken, die ist viel zu teuer. Wir bekommen Ärger," erwiederte Cynthia, aber ihre große Schwester begab sich auf die Zehenspitzen um das Preisschild für das neue Sprudelgetränk zu lesen. Eine Flasche mit Orangenbrause kostete 5 cent, doch die neue Sorte sollte sogar 10 cent kosten.

Der Verkäufer, ein freundlicher junger Herr mit einem ziemlich großen, runden Bauch blickte auf die beiden Mädchen.

"Möchten die beiden jungen Damen ein Getränk kaufen?"

"Zwei Flaschen Coca-Cola, bitte," sagte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen.

Cynthia qieckte, vor Glück und Unglaube, woher wollte Alice so viel Geld hernehmen. Ab und zu hatten sie von ihren Eltern jeder einen cent bekommen und konnten sich eine Zuckerstange kaufen. Aber so eine teure Limonade, dazu noch zwei Flaschen? Dafür konnte sich die ganze Familie im Park einen Film angucken. Aber ihre Schwester grinste nur, bückte sich und holte aus einem ihrer Söckchen eine Hand voll Geld hervor, zählte die Münzen ab, stellte jedoch mit bitterer Erkenntnis fest, dass ihr 2 cent fehlten. Aber Cynthia merkte es und reichte ihr ihre gesparten Münzen, diese sie in einer Rocktasche hatte.

Die Kinder bezahlten und gingen mit ihren kalten Getränken wieder herüber zur Kirche, gingen aber nicht zu ihren sich immer noch angestrengt unterhaltenden Eltern, sondern verschwanden hinter der Kirche beim kleinen Friedhof und setzen sich auf eine Holzbank um ihre Cola zu trinken.

Es war etwas besonderes diese Limonade zu kosten, Alice stürzte in einem rasenden Tempo ihr kalte Flüssigkeit herunter. Ihre blonde Schwester schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Manchmal war sie vernünftiger als Alice.

"Woher hast du eigentlich das viele Geld, Schwester?," fragte Cynthia und hoffte verzweifelt, dass ihre große Schwester keinen Unfug angestellt hatte.

"Ich habe das Geld von Tom Bundy bekommen, der Bäckersjunge. Er wollte mit mir spielen und weil wir über Cola sprachen, hatte es mir geschenkt, weil er mir eine Freude machen wollte. Dabei hatte ich wieder eine – ich sprich es schon nicht aus – und ich möchte später einmal nach Rhino, ich mag doch so gerne Soul und da wird bald ein großer Hit präsentiert – und es wird eine Schwarze sein!," erzählte sie fröhlich.

Cynthia lächelte gekrampft, aber sie fand es dennoch interessant was Alice alles glaubte zu sehen und zu wissen. Nachdenklich blickte sie auf ihre noch volle Flasche Coca-Cola.

"Ich hab dich echt lieb, große Schwester ... aber ... ich danke dir für die Cola ... aber willst du sie nicht mitnehmen, ich mag nicht mehr, aber wenn das Vater sieht – nein, Alice, _nicht_!"

Doch das kleine, schwarzhaarige Mädchen nahm schon die Flasche und nach einigen Zügen war auch diese leer.

Auf einmal hörten sie die Rufe ihrer Eltern. Sofort ließ Alice die leeren Flaschen in einem Gebüsch bei den Gräbern verschwinden und beide Kinder liefen schnell zurück.

Am Abend saß die kleine Familie in ihrem Heim in der Küche an einem großen Holztisch und nahm ihr Festagsmahl ein. Es gab ein wenig Fleisch und dazu Kartoffeln mit einem kleinen Stück Butter darauf, leicht gesalzen. Während der Mahlzeit schaute Mr. Brandon auf und richtete seinen wütenden Blick auf Alice, die mit den nackten Beinen gegen den Stuhl trommelte und halb auf den Tisch lag, vor ihr das noch nicht angerührte Essen. Ihre Schwester blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an, hatte aber Mitleid mit ihr. Die kalte Cola war schlecht für einen Magen, besonders für die sowieso empfindliche Alice. Das Kind hielt sich vor Magenkrämpfe den Bauch und stöhnte kaum hörbar. Auf einmal ließ sie ein lauter Knall aufschrecken. Ihr Vater hatte die Faust auf den Tisch geschlagen und blickte sie zornig an.

"Jetzt reiß dich zusammen und iss endlich," blaffte er sie an," jeden Abend spielt du Theater."

"Ich fühle mich sehr unwohl, Vater. Ich habe Schmerzen..."

"Liebling," brachte sich Miss Brandon ein und versuchte ihre älteste Tochter in Schutz zu nehmen," du kannst sie nicht zwingen, du musst sie ermutigen. Sie hat bestimmt zu viel Wasser getrunken ... ich mache ih nachher einen Haferschleim und passe auf, dass sie ihn isst."

Ihr bulliger Mann nickte grimmig und sprach zu Alice, obwohl er ihre Mutter anschaute.

"Entferne dich vom Tisch, Mary. Mach dich nützlich und bring den Hund hinein."

Sofort ergriff das Kind die Chance zur Flucht, sprang von Stuhl und lief aus dem Haus, bog um die Ecke und erbrach sofort unter grässlichen Schmerzen. Ausgelaugt stemmte sie sich gegen ein altes Fass und sank an ihm herunter zum Boden. Da das ekelhafte Erbrechen vorbei war und sich ihr Magen allmählich beruhigte, lächelte sie wieder und strich über das struppige Fell des Familienhundes, der sich zu Alice gesellte und nun seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß bettete. Sie reichte ihm das Stück Fleisch, welches sie von ihrem Teller genommen hatte. Das junge Mädchen blickte gen Himmel und betrachtete die vielen Sterne am Himmelszelt. Etwas war seltsam, dachte sie.

Plötzlich zuckte Alice gesamter Körper zusammen, ihr Atem wurde schnell, flacher, kürzer.

Ihre Handflächen schwitzten stark, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie über die Felder. Doch ihr Blick war leer und sie erwachte auch nicht als der Hund aufgeregt laut bellte.

Es spielte sich in ihrem Kopf ab...

** Ein großer, bulliger Mann ... er ging eine Treppe hinab.

Alles war beinahe völlig von der Dunkelheit umgeben.

Eine Frau stand in einer Küche und trank Wasser.

Es war die Küche, die sie kannte und die Frau war ihre Mutter.

Hinter der Frau stand nun der Mann ... sie hörte ihn nicht.

Der Revolver glitzerte im fahlen Mondlicht ... ebenso wie das Blut am Boden, welches aus der

nun toten Frau herausströmte.

Nun erkannte Alice auch den Mann ... er hatte gerade seine Ehefrau ermordet. **

Aus der Trance erwacht schnappte das junge Mädchen panisch nach Luft und schreckte auf, jedoch wurde sie sanft wieder auf ihr Bett gedrückt. Verwirrt blickte sie in das besorgte Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Sie lag offenbar in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett, gewaschen und in ihrem beigen Nachthemd. Hinter ihrer Mutter lag ebenfalls im Bett ihre Schwester Cynthia, diese ebenfalls besorgt dreinblickte.

"Shhh ... beruhige dich, mein Kind," sprach die besorgte Mutter und strich Alice die Haare aus dem Gesicht," Geht es deinem Bauch besser?"

Das Kind nickte und versuchte die richtigen Worte dafür zu finden was sie nun ihrer Mutter mitteilen wollte.

"Mama ... ich hatte eine _Vision_." Sie flüsterte leise diese Worte, nicht damit ihre Schwester zuhörte, die zwei Meter entfernt ebenfalls in ihrem Bett lag, sondern wegen ihrem Vater.

Geschockt blickte die Frau auf das erschöpfte Mädchen. Sie hatte es ausgesprochen, das verbotene Wort. Hier in diesem Haus war es gneauso schlimm es auszusprechen, wie wenn man in einer Kirche dem Teufel huldigen würde.

"Ma-ma, es..." Doch sie legte einen Finger auf die zarten Lippen von Alice und blickte sie streng an. Das Mädchen schaute beschämt zur Seite und wollte am liebsten ihre Tränen freien Lauf lassen.

"So, mein Kind. Ruh dich aus, du bist erschöpft, entkräftet. Gute Nacht, Cynthia," wünschte Miss Brandon ihrer jüngsten Tochter und deckte sie zu, anschließend kam sie wieder zu Alice. Sie strich ihr über die Wange, küsste ihre Stirn und zog die Decke über ihren leicht zitternden Körper. Gerade als die blonde Frau die Kerzen löschen wollte, griff ihre älteste Tochter ihr am Arm und flüsterte panisch und mit Tränen in den Augen.

"_Mama – ich brauche dich – geh nicht._"

"Ich muss, Mary Alice."

Ihre Mutter verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür. Alice schnappte sich ihren Teddybären und presste ihn gegen ihren Mund, damit ihr Schlurchzen nicht zu hören war. Die salzige Tränenflüssigkeit lief unkontrolliert heraus, ergoss sich auf das Stofftier und ihre Bettdecke. Als sie sich nach gefühlten vier Stunden beruhigt hatte bemerkte das verheulte Mädchen, dass ihre Schwester bereits schlief und auch sie versuchte sich ins Land der Träume zu bewegeben. Als die kleine Alice die Augen schloss wusste sie, dass sie, wenn auch nicht in ein zwei Monaten, direkt in einen Alptraum glitt.

Es geschah wie es in ihrer Vision sich abgespielt hatte.

Ihre Mutter war ermordert worden.

Cynthia wurde vorrübergehend wegen einem großen Schock zur Kur zu ihrer Großmutter väterlicherseits gebracht, Alice blieb, aber nur wegen der Tatsache, dass ihre Großmutter sie noch mehr schikanierte als ihr Vater. Doch es kam noch jemand in die Familie.

Mr. Brandon heiratete bereits 10 Monate nach dem Begräbnis erneut.

Seine zweite Frau wurde eine grässliche, hagere Frau namens Muriel, geborene Adams.

Sie war wohlhabend und man fragte sich warum heiratete sie einen armen Witwer mit zwei Kinder, aber das konnte man sich nie erklären.

Seine erste Frau wurde von einem Einbrecher getötet, so hieß es offiziell.

Man munkelte, dass Mr. Brandon Muriel Adams schon länger kannte.

So wurde Muriel die Stiefmutter von Alice und Cynthia.

Es wurde Winter im Jahre 1917, das Ehepaar Brandon mit ihrer jüngsten Tochter, die von ihrer Großmutter heimgekehrt war, saßen um den Kamin herum und aßen Gebäck. Da Muriel Engländerin war, mussten sie auch um 5 Uhr Tee einnehmen. Sie hörten ein Türknallen und die mittlerweile 16 jährige Alice kam heim von der Schule. Dass sie Strafarbeit wegen Nichtfolgens einer Unterrichtsstunde verrichten musste wollte sie nicht erwähnen, es würde schon früh genug auch zuhause dafür Ärger geben.

Cynthia blickte auf ihre Schwester und erschrak. Sie deutete mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger auf die blutigen Hände und die stark gerötete Wange von Alice. Muriel blickte auf und deutete ebenfalls auf das Mädchen. Cynthia stand auf und begutachtete besorgt die Wunden. Sie war jetzt schon mehr als einen Kopf größer als sie. Aber Muriel dränge das blonde Mädchen fort und blickte Alice durch ihre kleinen Augen an.

"Deine Schwester ist eine undisziplinierbare Aufwieglerin. Bist du in der Schule bestraft worden?"

"Ja, Muriel, bin ich," sagte das Mädchen mit gelangweilter Stimme und fügte noch mit einer Spur Sarkasmus hinzu," ich bin nicht hart genug geschlagen worden. Ich habe keine Knochenbrüche."

Mit zittrigen Lippen und sich rot färbernder Gesichtsfarbe sprach sie nun zu ihrem Mann.

"Das unterernährte Ding hurt auch noch rum, Liebster. Sie treibt Unzucht mit dem Burschen vom gottesverachtenden Bäcker, bestimmt lässt sie sich auch von anderen - wie sagt man als junger Mensch – vögeln?,"krächzste das grässliche Weib und stichelte weiter," ein Freudenmädchen, deine älteste Tochter. Ihr bestraft sie zu wenig für ihre Missetaten. Ich glaub man hätte schon viel früher was machen sollen, vielleicht nach der Geburt ertränken sollen. Liebster, es ist nicht deine Schuld, mach dir keine Vorwürfe, dass es solche Untaten vollbringt."

Die Schikane verlief weiterhin.

"Hast du gehört, Mary? Deine Mutter spricht die Wahrheit. Du hast die Familienehre beschmutzt, hattest Beischlaf vor einer Heirat. Als Katholikin. Du bist eine Sünderin, jawohl," sprach der Mann und bohrte seinen Zeigefinger in Alice Rippen.

Sie schluckte, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und blicktem ihren Vater mit hasserfülltem Blick an.

"Vater, wenn du mir gestattest, ich will mich dir erklären ... ich hatte noch nie Beischlaf mit jemanden ... Tom Bundy ist ein lieber Junge, kein Teufelshuldiger, sein Vater ebenfalls. Vater, ich werde diese ... diese Frau nicht Mutter nennen, denn meine wahre Mutter ist ...". Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, atmete tief durch und sprach es aus.

"Weißt du, am Abend vor dem Tod meiner Mutter hatte ich eine Vision."

Geschockt starrten sechs Augen Alice an. Sie hat das verbotene Wort ausgesprochen, ein Tabu gebrochen, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren und verschaffte sich Luft.

"Vor vier Jahren, du erinnerst dich? Da hatte ich die Vision. An dem Abend schicktest du mich raus, weil ich nicht gegessen habe. Ich hatte zuvor Coca-Cola getrunken! Und jetzt sage ich dir noch was, werter Vater. Ich habe gesehen, dass du unsere Mutter umgebracht hast. Du bist der Sünder." Instinktiv wich sie einen Schritt zurück," du bist Abschaum in Gottes Augen!"

Die letzten Worte brüllte Alice förmlich heraus und schon packten sie zwei kräftige Hände und schleiften sie aus dem Zimmer, aus dem Haus. Alice schrie, strampelte und tritt mit den Füßen, doch das Mädchen könnte nichts tun. Ihr Vater war um längen Größer als sie und ein kräftiger Mann. Das Mädchen windete sich und kreischte hysterisch, im Hintergrund weinte ihre Schwester laut. Mr. Brandon brachte sie nach draußen, ließ Alice zu Boden fallen. Von Panik ergriffen öffnete der die Tür, stieß das junge Mädchen hinein und verschloss den Schuppen wieder. Sie tobte noch Stunden, bis ihre Kräfte verließen und sie sich zum Ausruhen auf den eiskalten Boden legte.

Wenige Minuten später sah sie durch den Türspalt hindurch zwei Paar Schuhe im Schnee vor dem Schuppen. Es war ihr Vater mit einem anderen Mann, schwere Lederstiefel stapften umher. Angestrengt lauschend lag die vor Kälte bibbernde Alice auf den Boden.

"Ich habe sie eingesperrt. Sie ist 16 Jahre alt, völlig verrückt und gefährlich."

Sie hörte ein höhnischen Lachen.

"Wir nehmen sie sofort mit. Die paar Sachen von ihr haben wir schon hinten im Auto. ," sprach der unbekannte Mann.

"Hier ist das Geld, Sir... was wird mit ... ihr nun geschehen?"

"Nun, mein Kumpel und ich sammeln die Schwachsinnigen nur ein und bringen sie dort hin, aber wieder zurückgebracht werden sie nie. Der Leichenwagen fährt sie dann weg."

Es herrschten einige Minute Stille. Alice Herz schien einen Aussetzer zu haben. Sie spürte es nicht mehr. Sie vernahm das Geräusch einer sich öffnenen Autotür und die Stimme eines weiteren Mannes und beide schritten jetzt dem Schuppen engegen.

Und die Holztür sprang auf.

Etwas Licht durchdrang den Raum und gab Alice preis, die ihren Körper fest an die Wand presste, mit furchtbar viel Angst im Gesicht, während die Männer auf sie zukamen und eine seltsame Jacke dabei hatten.

"Komm, Mädchen, wir bringen dich an einen ganz schönen Ort..."


End file.
